


Thank You, Come Again

by teacuphuman



Series: A Month of Kink! [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Underage Sex, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames surprises Arthur at work on their anniversary.</p><p>Eames is turned on, and just knowing that gets Arthur going. He licks at Eames’ mouth, sliding his tongue in when Eames’ smiles into the kiss. Eames’ hands cross behind Arthur’s head, pulling him closer, and he makes a lovely noise when Arthur bites his bottom lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the Month of Kink: Orgasm Delay
> 
> Sorry for the late post! Real life conspired against me. I will hopefully be posting two today and will be caught up by tomorrow. Fingers crossed.
> 
> I tagged this as underage, but they're both teenagers. Arthur is 17, Eames is 16.

Eames comes into the shop at a quarter past eight that evening. Arthur’s busy bagging chocolate cherries when the automatic door chime goes off and the other boy walks in.

“Hello, lovely.” Eames grins.

Arthur checks the time. “Hey, you’re early.”

“I know, I couldn’t sit around listening to my parents not argue anymore. Plus, I’d rather be here with you.”

“Because it’s our anniversary?” Arthur smiles brightly.

“Yes, because it’s our anniversary, you big sap.” Eames blushes, hoisting himself onto the counter with his arms to lean over and kiss Arthur’s left dimple.

“You’re going to get me in trouble!” Arthur pushes him away, laughing.

“That’s my main goal in life.” Eames swipes a chocolate from the sample tray and pops it in his mouth.

“I’m not off for about an hour, you could wander around and come back at nine. It won’t take me long to close up.” Arthur goes back to his bagging.

“It’s bad enough I couldn’t take you out tonight, I don’t want to spend time wandering.” Eames eats three more samples before Arthur takes the tray away.

“You can’t stay here. Nash is working tonight and if he sees you, he’ll report me.” Arthur scowls at the thought of the twerp that works next door in the game store.

“So I won’t let him see me.” Eames’ grin is wicked, and before Arthur can protest, he’s jumped the counter to crouch below the tills.

“What the hell? You’re going to get me fired!” Arthur’s head shoots up as the door chimes.

Two older women peer at the display of candy apples at the front of the store, oblivious to Arthur’s flustering.

“Act normal!” Eames hisses.

Arthur grabs the tray of samples and goes to greet the customers. Eames is still hunched below the counter when he returns to ring them through. Arthur does his best to partake in idle chit chat while Eames worms a finger up his pant leg and under his sock to stoke his ankle. Arthur kicks at him, smiling at the ladies as they natter on about the weather.

When the door closes behind them, Arthur hauls Eames up by the front of his shirt. He’s about to snap at him when Eames ducks his head and kisses Arthur soundly.

Arthur pulls away reluctantly, his eyes on the front of the store. “You’re going to get me fired.”

“Right, yeah,” Eames is breathing hard. “I should go, probably.”

Arthur looks at him, frowning. The kiss was good, but it shouldn’t have left Eames panting. His eyes drift down and Eames tries to cover his arousal with his hands.

“Sorry.” He blushes.

Arthur puts a hand on his chest. “Don’t apologize, but why?”

“The whole might get caught thing, I expect.” Eames adjusts himself, face flushed.

Arthur bites his lip. He and Eames haven’t done more than mutual handjobs, but it’s not like he hasn’t thought about more. They’ve only been dating a month, and Arthur likes to take things slow. He’s a year older, and Eames’ first boyfriend, something he knows makes the other boy nervous about measuring up.

Eames did come to see him at work, though, and it is their anniversary. That surely requires something special to mark the occasion.

“Come here,” Arthur takes him by the hand, leading him into the back room where he presses Eames against the wall and kisses him.

Eames is turned on, and just knowing that gets Arthur going. He licks at Eames’ mouth, sliding his tongue in when Eames’ smiles into the kiss. Eames’ hands cross behind Arthur’s head, pulling him closer, and he makes a lovely noise when Arthur bites his bottom lip.

He breaks the kiss, enjoying the debauched look of the younger boy, and cups his hand over the bulge in Eames’ jeans. Eames jolts at the touch, pressing his face into Arthur’s shoulder and groaning.

“I’m glad you came to see me,” Arthur whispers, pressing kisses to the top of Eames’ head. “I want to give you something.”

“What?” Eames gasps as Arthur rubs him through his jeans.

“You’ll like it, I promise.” Arthur kisses him once more before dropping to his knees.

“Arthur?” Eames’ voice is hopeful and uncertain all at once, like he can’t quite believe what he thinks Arthur is about to do.

“Remember what you told me over the phone the other night?” Arthur rubs his cheek over the front of Eames’ jeans.

“Yeah,” Eames gasps.

“Tell me it again.” He pops the button, pausing at Eames’ silence.

He has his eyes closed, head back against the wall. His lips are moving, but Arthur can’t make out the words.

“Eames?”

“Yeah, I’m here, just, counting.” He opens his eyes, smiling bashfully.

“You’re counting?”

“Yep. By seventeen.” Eames nods.

“Okay,” Arthur frowns. “Why?”

“Because if I don’t, I’m afraid I’m going to go off before you get my zipper down.” He admits.

Arthur grins as the front door chimes. “Well, I guess I’ll give you a minute to breath, then.”

Eames gives him a thumbs up, taking deep breaths. Arthur adjusts himself under his apron and goes out to greet the customer.

Ten minutes and one five year old’s birthday treat later, Arthur slips back through the door. Eames looks calmer, but his eyes are bright with anticipation. Arthur goes to his knees, intent on picking up where he left off.

“Now, you were going to remind me of what you told me on the phone.” He slides Eames’ zipper down, pulling his pants open. His erection has softened a little, but a few hot kisses through his underwear have it filling out and leaking at the tip.

“God, Arthur.” Eames’ hands are clenched at his sides.

Arthur mouths at him through the cotton. “Tell me.

“I told you, ah, I said I’d thought about you.”

Arthur hums encouragingly as he tugs the jeans down and slowly pulls Eames’ underwear over his thighs. Eames’ cock is thick and uncut, precome beading at the tip. Just looking at it makes Arthur’s mouth water.

“Is this okay?” He breathes, tongue darting out to swipe at the drop before it can slide down the length.

“Fuck, yes!” Eames gasps, hips pushing forward.

“Keep going. What did you think about?”

“I thought about this.” Eames admits and swears when Arthur slips his mouth over the head.

“About you on you knees, Jesus, Arthur.” Eames tries to push in further, but Arthur holds his hips to the wall.

The door chimes and Eames groans, loudly. Arthur jumps to his feet and kisses him quickly before going out front.

When he returns, Eames is lightly banging his head on the wall. Arthur cups the back of his skull, stopping him.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re going to leave every time that door opens, aren’t you? No matter how close I am.” Eames closes his eyes.

“Yeah, I have to. I’ll always come back, though,” He promises, nuzzling into Eames’ pubic hair as he goes down. “Keep talking.”

This time he takes Eames halfway into his mouth, drawing a shout from the other boy. He sucks lightly, dragging his tongue along the length, and taps Eames on the hip to remind him he should be speaking.

“I thought about you just like this. On your knees, sucking me. God, I dreamt about it before I even knew your name.” He groans the last part, sliding his fingers into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur pulls off, grinning up at Eames. “And what did you think of me then? Before you knew me?”

“I thought you were gorgeous. Untouchable, and out of my league.”

Arthur frowns. “You never told me that.”

Eames laughs. “I didn’t want you to realize that you are.”

“Eames-” he’s interrupted by the chime.

Cursing, he guides Eames’ hand to his cock and pumps it slowly. “Do it, just like this. Keep yourself exactly as you are now. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Nash is waiting for him when we goes through the door.

“What do you want?” Arthur asks, crossing his arms.

“What took you so long?” Nash scowls.

“None of your business. What do you want?” Arthur’s tone is sharp.

“I thought I saw your little boy toy hanging around. Just wanted to make sure he’s not distracting you.”

Arthur shoots his thumb over his shoulder. “He’s in the back with his pants around his ankles, you want me to go get him?” He blinks innocently.

“Very funny, loser.”

“Why do you even care?” Arthur goes back to bagging the cherries.

“You might play the golden boy with everyone else, Arthur, but I know you’re a snotty little shit who can’t keep his nose out of other people’s business.” Nash is shoving his finger in Arthur’s direction.

Arthur laughs. “Is that why you won’t leave me alone? Because I told your manager you were closing early? You have no one to blame but yourself for that, jackass.”

“You cost me my promotion-” Nash starts, face going red.

“I don’t care!” Arthur talks over him. “Get your ass back to your store and mind your own business, or I’m calling security.”

“I see that kid and I’m calling you boss. I mean it Arthur.” He threatens, backing out of the store.

“Fuck you very much!” Arthur calls after him.

He waits a minute to make sure Nash is in his own store before heading into the back. Eames is sweating, his face strained.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.” He kneels, running his hand up and down Eames’ arm, soothing him.

“I might have a thing for your voice,” Eames huffs.

“Really now? Should I not be putting my mouth to use then?” He asks, pushing Eames’ hand away and taking him in.

Eames makes a gurgling noise in response, fingers threading through Arthur’s hair again.

“God, I never thought you’d look twice at me. I almost choked the first time you said my name. I’d no idea you knew it.” Eames continues, as though Arthur had never left.

Arthur pulls off with a slurp, working Eames with his hand. “Are you kidding me? When Ari told me you were in her Lit class I made her tell me everything she knew. I wanted to do such wicked things to you.”

“Well, you got your wish,” Eames laughs, then groans when Arthur runs his tongue under his foreskin. “Fuck! Arthur, I’m close. So fucking close.”

“Tell me about the dream.” Arthur commands and sucks him back down, bobbing his head enthusiastically.

“Ah, ah, I dreamt, fuck, love, I dreamt of you letting me fuck your mouth. Oh, you moaning around my prick. Fuck, I’m gonna-”

The phone starts ringing and Eames swears forcefully as Arthur pulls off.

“Hold that thought.” He says and winces as the back of Eames’ head connects with the wall.

He ducks out front and grabs the phone, smoothing his hair back down. He tells the caller the store hours, then explains to him that no, he can’t stay open an extra late so the guy can pick up peanut brittle for his girlfriend. Arthur hangs up, checks the time, and goes in the back.

Eames reaches for him, crushing their lips together painfully. He’s whining into Arthur’s mouth as Arthur’s hand moves on him.

“ _Please,_ ” he pleads.

“Fuck, I love you like this.” Arthur admits and gets back to work.

He takes in as much of Eames cock as he can, pressing his tongue along the underside as he works it. He lets his jaw relax and pulls at Eames’ hip, letting him thrust a bit. Saliva escapes and trails down his chin, but Eames is moaning loudly above him, hands wound in Arthur’s hair, and it’s so fucking hot he wants to come in his pants.

Eames starts chanting Arthur’s name, like little benedictions, and gives no notice before thrusting in hard and coming. Arthur chokes a little at the surprise, but keeps sucking him through it, swallowing once Eames is done. He uses his apron to wipe saliva and come off his chin, and grins up at Eames.

“Jesus, that was hot.” Arthur stands, leaning into Eames and aching to buck against him until he explodes.

Eames is breathing like a freight train, his eyes wide and glazed.

Arthur pressed little kisses along his hairline. “Are you okay? I have to go close the store. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Eames stares at him, stunned.

“Eames? I need you to tell me you’re okay.”

“Yeah, sure, yeah.” Eames nods.

Arthur smiles. “Good. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Eames nods again and rubs a hand over his face.

“Arthur?” He whispers.

“Yeah?” Arthur turns back.

“You’re gonna let me return the favour, right?”

Arthur goes back to him, carefully tucking him back into his underwear and doing up his pants.

“That, and so much more.” He promises with a kiss.

 


End file.
